As wireless communication becomes more and more popular, wireless networks of different types have become widespread. Currently, there is no single wireless protocol that has come to dominate the wireless access space, and various competing standards exist. The increased demands for connectivity has prompted the integration of multiple antennas into mobile devices to support one or more wireless access protocols such as WiFi (e.g., wireless protocols such as those defined by the IEEE 102.1x standards such as for example but not limited to IEEE std 802.11-2007, published Jun. 12, 2007), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access IEEE std 802.16-2009, published Jun. 12, 2009), 2G (such as is deployed using the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standards, TD-SCDMA, etc.), 3G (i.e., International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) such as UMTS, CDMA2000, etc.), and 4G (i.e., IMT-Advanced standards such as LTE, TD-LTE, etc.). Each of these may employ varying methods of authentication and accounting.